Stay With Me
by LyssLovesShules33
Summary: Tiva One-Shot. The missing scenes from the Season Finale "Pyramid" in which most things are fixed and explained. Team involvement/friendship.


**So here are the missing scenes of Pyramid (: You know, instead of worrying about EJ and Palmer… and making Ziva miraculously healed again, and all that stupid Ray stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this rendition of what I wanted to happen… the actual scene, the characters, and the show does not belong to me!**

**This basically picks up right after Gibbs said "His niece Special Agent Barrett doesn't…"**

* * *

><p>"EJ is not answering her cell Gibbs," Tony said. "She-"<p>

"She'll be fine Tony," Ziva winced again as Gibbs touched the gash on her head. She wished he would stop doing that, as if she had not lain in pain for the past several hours.

"McGee, get in touch with the Director, Cruz get in touch with Kort… DiNozzo," Gibbs ordered. "Take Ziver to the hospital."

"Gibbs, that is not necessary," Ziva protested. "I-"

"Did it sound like a suggestion," Gibbs said harshly, turning her head towards him gently. "DiNozzo is taking you to the hospital and that's an order."

"I'd be happy to take her," Ray interjected. "I-"

"No… you get in touch with the bastard who got her in this position," Gibbs clenched his teeth. He looked at Ziva and who flexed her neck and grimaced. It was obvious she was in more pain than she was letting out but he knew that he couldn't get her to stay at home, even after going to the hospital. Gibbs wasn't even sure he trusted Cobb enough. If he had managed to escape by now, he could tie up a loose end with her.

"Come on Ziva," Tony nodded. Ziva took a step forward quickly, not expecting to be as dizzy as she was. Immediately she swooned into Gibbs arms, shaking her head slightly. Tony pushed passed Ray and went to her other side. She frowned as they both helped her to the car, but allowed it anyway. Ray and McGee fell in step behind them.

"Don't push yourself," Gibbs whispered in her ear before shutting the car door. Ziva smiled slightly at the concern in his voice before slumping down in the seat, happy for a change of scenery. The last person she had seen was Cobb, first believing that she would soon be dead, and second realizing that she'd be dead if the team never found her. The only sound had been that wretched monkey that did not stop the entire time since she had regained consciousness.

It was when the car started that the headache she had became more prominent. Tony realized this and decided not to talk in fear for making it worse.

"Thank you Tony," Ziva said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. "But know that we are technically at the hospital, we can go now."

"Yeah right," Tony scoffed immediately. "Gibbs is not stupid. That gash is not just going to heal on its own Ziva."

"I could try, could I not," she shrugged and scowled as she entered the ER, a nurse taking sight of her the second Tony flashed his badge at the front desk. She knew that the fact her head and shoulder were still bleeding was not good but Ducky could have taken care of it back at HQ. Ziva rolled her eyes as Tony followed them into the exam room she rushed her in.

"What happened dear?" the nurse questioned, making Tony roll his eyes this time.

"Nothing much," Ziva said. "A serial killer just captured me and knocked me out before leaving me as a decoy in an abandoned barn while he infiltrates our federal building." The nurse stepped back in shock before turning white and scurrying out of the room.

"Smooth," Tony fought the urge to laugh. "Glad you could keep your sense of humor amidst all this."

"Amidst what Tony?" Ziva questioned. "I'm fine."

"He could have killed you," he said.

"But he didn't," Ziva argued.

"Tell me what you would have thought when this guy surrendered with blood on his hands that turned out to be your partners," Tony said.

"I would have-"

"Ziva David," the doctor said, coming into the room.

"It's Special Agent Ziva Dah-veed," Tony answered. The doctor shrugged him off.

"I'm going to have to ask your husband to sit outside," he said.

"He's not my husband," Ziva said.

"Then who is he?"

"Her partner," Tony informed him. "And I am staying." The doctor clearly didn't want to argue with either of them so he allowed it.

"So, Nurse Debby said you were-" the doctor became.

"It was during a case," Ziva shrugged, the subject quickly excused in her eyes. He came over and touched her head. Ziva clenched her teeth.

"What made this?" he questioned.

"His gun," Ziva muttered.

"This will require several stitches," he informed her. "And I would like you to get a CT to rule out nothing more than a concussion, which I assure you you most definitely have judging by the severity of this wound."

"The sooner I am out of here, the sooner the case is solved so-"

"Ziva," Tony warned.

"Gibbs said go to the hospital, not get a CT," Ziva snapped. Clearly she was not in the mood so Tony closed his mouth and nodded at the doctor. The doctor, despite being concerned over her injuries, discharged her as soon as he stitched up the wound on her head, 14 stitches total, Tony had counted.

"You'll probably be in pain," he warned. "So I'm prescribing pain killers, but you should be fine in a couple of days. Also, you should not be alone tonight and should be woken up every hour tonight to-"

"I know," Ziva nodded. "I've had a concussion before." It was the doctors turn to scowl at the uncooperative patient.

"You can be discharged now." Tony smirked at the doctor's tone of voice and took the prescription paper since Ziva was reluctant to take it. Ziva nodded curtly before standing up. Once out of the ER, Tony turned to Ziva.

"If I was a doctor, I would hate to have you as a patient," Tony informed her. Ziva laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The thought of you as a doctor," she joked. Tony smiled, he certainly was happy that Ziva had not died.

* * *

><p>"ZIVA!" was the first thing to hit her ears the second the elevator doors opened.<p>

"Hi Abby," Ziva winced as the Abby death grip came dangerously close to both her head.

"You're not dead, oh thank god you're not dead!" Abby exclaimed. "Gibbs told me to stay positive but I was so scared! I couldn't lose you after Mike, Jenny, Kate and…"

"Abby," Ziva gasped as her hand brushed against her head.

"Abs," Tony and Gibbs said the second they saw pain in Ziva's face.

"Did I hurt you," Abby said. "Oh Ziva, I'm so sorry." She looked towards the spot she previously hit. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Look what he did to you!"

"Thank you for being concerned Abby, but I am fine," Ziva smiled at her friend.

"But he captured you and almost took you from us!" Abby said. Ziva was grateful as Ducky came to her side.

"Ziva my dear," Ducky said. "Thank goodness you are okay. You are one less person for me to worry about now." He said giving her a much gentler hug than Abby did.

"One less," she questioned.

"Palmer and EJ were taken hostage by Cobb," McGee explained, coming into their little group.

"Oh I-"

"Agent Cruz is currently looking for Kort, he is missing as well. We'll assess the situation once we understand what happened," Gibbs said. "What did the doctor say."

"I'm fine," Ziva said.

"She has a concussion Gibbs," Tony betrayed. "She also has an order of painkillers waiting. Plus she's not allowed to stay alone."

"She'll come home with one of us then," Gibbs dictated and Ziva glared, suddenly wincing as Ducky decided it was best for him to look at her wounds.

"She can come to my hotel," Ray offered.

"No way in hell with Cobb on the loose," Gibbs interjected before Ziva could even respond. "DiNozzo, go home with her for the time being."

"I'm not leaving until EJ and Jimmy are found," Ziva said. "Desk work, I don't care." The determined look on her face and the fact that she covered up the gash on her head said she was not taking no for an answer.

"Security tapes in the hall where they were taken," Gibbs ordered before walking up the steps. Ziva smiled, brushing past Ray to sit at her desk.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad your okay Jimmy," Ziva said as she watched Ray out of the corner of her eye as he got onto the elevator. In her jacket pocket there was a ring box, empty, and would probably stay that way.<p>

"Water doesn't hurt," he shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"Been okay," she reassured.

"Glad to hear it I-"

"I know… everyone was the same about you," Ziva smiled, patting his cheek. Her body betraying her, Ziva let out a yawn.

"DiNozzo, take her home," Gibbs said suddenly, coming out of nowhere.

"Gibbs I can go home by myself, you don't have to listen to the doctor," Ziva said.

"But you shall listen to me when _I_ say listen to Jethro," Ducky interjected. For about the fourth time that day, Ziva scowled at the fact she yet again was treated as if she was helpless. "We're concerned Ziva, let us be concerned."

"You have nothing to be concerned about, I was always just a decoy, he was never going to kill me…"

"Regardless he _hurt_ you," Gibbs growled. "Go home with DiNozzo or your benched longer than it takes you to get those stitches out." Ziva felt like protesting again but felt it would not help her situation at all. "Good girl." Gibbs went up next to her to whisper in her ear. "Do not let that happen again, I already lost one daughter, I don't need to lose another." Gently he kissed her head before pushing her towards Tony.

"This way my lady," Tony teased.

"A concussion does not mean I still can not hurt you," Ziva reminded him. Tony got on the elevator before her and led her out to his car. It was another silent car ride as Tony drove to his apartment and brought her upstairs.

"Sorry for the mess, when I left this morning I wasn't planning on having to rescue you," Tony said.

"I was not planning on needing to be rescued," Ziva said.

"Are you hungry?" Tony asked.

"I should eat when I take one of these," Ziva motioned towards the pill bottle. "So maybe a little-" Before she even finished Tony was on the phone ordering a pizza. "It's 11pm."

"You feel like you need to take one of those," Tony said concerned.

"Precautionary," Ziva said. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Go right ahead, I'll let you know when the pizza's here," Tony said. He watched her leave and closed his eyes. She was right in front of him, yet he still felt the pain of having almost lost her hours before. It was so much more compared to how he felt when EJ was missing. He grabbed plates a placed them on the coffee table before he realized Ziva was standing in front of them.

"I hope you do not mind," she said. She was standing there in his Ohio State sweatshirt. "I have nothing else."

"What's mine is yours, sit down, relax, the pizza will be here soon," Tony told her.

"Thank you," Ziva said, collapsing gratefully onto the couch. Tony sat down next to her. Ziva had let her hair down and Tony swallowed painfully as blood matted hair caught his eye.

"What is it Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"I almost lost you," he gulped.

"Not this again Tony," Ziva sighed.

"Again," he continued. "First Somalia, now this."

"This is nothing like Somalia Tony, Somalia was much worse," Ziva shook her head.

"Ziva, he had you unconscious, he could have killed you without you even-"

"I think I would know Tony, I would be dead," Ziva said.

"I don't know what I'd do if you did," Tony gulped.

"Well I didn't," she reassured. "I am right here." She took his hand. "And I am not going anywhere."

'_She shouldn't be going anywhere, she should be right here in my arms_,' Tony thought.

"Ray practically proposed to me today," she blurted out and Tony's heart clenched, looking down at her in shock.

"What did you say," he said quietly.

"It was empty, he told me it was a promise but… I do not know," Ziva said. "I kissed him goodbye today and I think it was _goodbye_ goodbye. I want something permanent, NCIS is permanent, CIA is not."

"You still trust him?" Tony asked.

"This is not about trust… I asked him to stay with me and he said no… the agency will always come before me and I don't know if I can live with that," Ziva sighed.

"You shouldn't have to," Tony said.

"Thank you," Ziva said.

"You've said that three times today, why do you keep thanking me?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know," she shrugged, her voice growing softer and her head falling on his shoulder. "Maybe it's because you rescued me. Maybe it's because you're listening. Maybe it's because you saved me from having to go to Gibbs' house where he would be watching me like a eagle."

"Hawk," Tony correct. "You were on a roll there; you contracted so many times in a sentence." Ziva didn't answer. "Ziva?" He looked down. She had fallen fast asleep, snuggled up in his arms. Realizing she would not be eating any pizza, Tony regretted calling for it, but it would be perfectly fine being saved for tomorrow. As gently as he could, knowing she was out like a light, Tony lifted Ziva in his arms and carried her off towards his bed. When he placed her on it, she snuggled deep in the pillow, shifting her hair and his sweatshirt so that Tony could see the gash. He bit his lip and silently vowed that he'd try hard as hell to stop that from ever happening to her again.

"Goodnight Ziva," Tony smiled, turning out the light in his room. Suddenly he stopped and groaned inwardly. He had to wake her up in an hour, and even injured, and exhausted cranky Ziva was very dangerous.

* * *

><p>"Zi… Zi… Ziva," Tony said too loudly for Ziva's liking.<p>

"Tony," she growled. "What?"

"I need to wake you up," he informed her.

"I'm up… I'm alive… goodnight," she snapped.

"But… what's your name?" he questioned.

"Tony!"

"Come on… just-"

"My name is Ziva David, I am sleeping in your bed, goodnight!" she exclaimed and turned back over. She succumbed to sleep easily. That was, until an hour later.

"Ziva," his voice interrupted again.

"DINOZZO!" she growled.

"You're in a good mood and you must know what I am going to ask," Tony said, purposefully backing up towards the door. Ziva rolled her eyes and turned over.

"Ziva David, your apartment," she mumbled and closed her eyes, for an hour again.

"Wake up my ninja," Tony said like clockwork.

'_Now he decides to get creative_,' Ziva thought.

"I hate you, you know that," Ziva snapped.

"You know you love me," Tony teased.

"I can and will kill you 18 different ways with a paperclip," she threatened.

"Alright my ninja," Tony chuckled. It was then Ziva realized how tired he sounded, but she couldn't comment until sleep overwhelmed her.

"Ziva," he said quietly. "It's an hour again."

"Do you have to be so damn prompt?" Ziva's anger got the best of her yet again. That and the fact that she was absolutely exhausted after the long day she had, everyone had.

"Gibbs would kill me if I wasn't," he grinned cheekily but let out a sigh that Ziva heard. He had to be even more exhausted than she was and he was obviously going to be hurting tomorrow because he was sleeping on his couch.

The next time she was woken up, things were different. Her head suddenly hurt a lot more than before.

"Ziva, I'm sorry but-"

"Tony," she murmured. "Can you get my pain meds?"

"Are you in pain?" he said worriedly.

"Only a little, but I want to sleep," Ziva whispered. "Can I?"

"Of course," Tony said and left the room. Ziva sat up and winced. Thank god Jonas Cobb was dead or she'd kill him herself. Tony reentered the room with her pills and a water bottle. "Here you go. It's almost five so I think I can stop our little routine."

"Now, seriously now?" Ziva gaped.

"We have the day off, plus it's Franks' funeral," Tony reminded her.

"Right," she said. "Thank you for getting them."

"You're welcome," Tony said. "See you in a couple of hours."

"Tony," Ziva called after him. "If you do not care… you can spend the rest of the night in here."

"You sure," he said.

"I will be out in a few seconds anyway," she reassured. Tony smiled widely and settled into bed next to her.

"Goodnight my ninja," he said.

"Goodnight my little hairy butt," Ziva responded. She fell asleep finally to the sound of Tony's light chuckling. Luckily Ziva did not wake up until she heard shuffling around the room. When her eyes squinted open, a sharp pain ran through her head. That's not what she noticed most, it was the figure standing by the door and the fact that it was extremely light out.

"Tony," she mumbled.

"Morning sleepyhead," Tony said. "Or should I say good afternoon."

"Afternoon!" she gasped in shock, sitting up too quickly for her body's liking. She blinked her eyes and touched her head in discomfort.

"Careful," he said, rushing to her side. "Don't overdo it. And yes, afternoon."

"Mike's funeral," she murmured.

"Gibbs, Leila, and Amira understood that you could not be there, Gibbs was happy actually, he was afraid it would be too much. He banned Palmer from it too," Tony reassured. "Abby was worried but I told her you needed space and probably food."

"I feel bad though," she whispered. "I wanted I-"

"The same monster that killed him was found with your help, we were driven to get him because of what happened to you, it's okay," Tony reassured.

"I'll visit the site later today," Ziva promised.

"I have to run into the office in a little bit, I'll take you and pick you up afterwards… we can get your car too," Tony said.

"Sounds like a plan," she moved to get up. This time slow enough as to not make her dizzy. "We never ate the pizza last night."

"So you actually remember the pizza, not threatening me all night," Tony teased. Ziva grinned sheepishly.

"I remember both," she smirked.

"Of course, "he muttered. "I'll warm up the pizza. Abby stopped by your apartment and got some of your clothes. Gibbs doesn't want you alone again tonight."

"Alright," Ziva surprisingly complied. As Tony heated up the pizza, Ziva got changed in the bathroom, carefully inspecting her sore head and shoulder before taking another pain pill. Thankfully she was not as tired as her body itself felt. She was reminded yet again how physically taxing being held captive was.

"Ziva, lunch is ready," Tony called and Ziva couldn't believe it was already lunch. While yesterday took forever, today was going so quickly and Ziva was not happy about it. She'd rather remember this. Ziva went to the kitchen and immediately devoured the pieces of pizza Tony laid out for her. "A little hungry there Zi."

"Shut up Tony," she mumbled.

"Feeling better I see," he said. "Even better than before."

"Just a bit," Ziva smiled.

"I'm glad, because the office and field will be boring while Gibbs forces you to rest," he reminded her and Ziva scowled, throwing a piece of sausage at him. "The violence it returning too! Senseless violence seeing as that was a perfectly edible piece of food." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I do not understand why I must be trapped at my desk or at home just because I have a concussion," Ziva muttered.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Tony nodded.

"Humph," Ziva huffed.

"I'd rather have you in the field… but I care for you Ziva… I don't want you to push yourself and get hurt. That bastard really hurt you, even if you were just a decoy," Tony said quietly.

"Thank you for being concerned Tony, but it's just a bump, I've had worse," she said. "I'll be back sooner than you think. I just do not like the fact that I'll be alone." She froze and Tony realized she did not only mean in the bullpen.

"I wouldn't leave you alone," Tony told her. "I would stay."

"I know Tony," Ziva nodded.

"You do know that I am not just talking about now, when your hurt… I'm talking about-"

"Yes Tony, I know…" Ziva smiled softly. _I feel the same way_,' she thought as her hand slowly moved to cover his and their eyes met.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this basically clears everything up that I did not like at the end of the episode and most TivaZiva fans probably feel the same way. So… this is my present to you all!**

**Now, today is my 17****th**** BIRTHDAY! And your present to me could very easily be a review, it could be nothing special, just a little recognition and I'd be ecstatic. Thank you! **

**I wrote this basically to get out of my writer's block I am having for my Grey's fic Let Me Find You and my multi-chaptered NCIS fic New Found Angel (another birthday present could be reading/reviewing that, you know, only if you want)…. plus out of dislike for the lack of Ziva hurtness… okay well… PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
